There are a variety of robots in the market today, such as electronic toys, electronic pets, and the like. Some robots may output a relevant sound when detecting a predetermined sound from an ambient environment. However, when the predetermined sound is detected, the robot would only output one predetermined kind of sound. Generally, before the robot is available for market distribution, manufactures store predetermined input sounds, predetermined output sounds, and relationships between the input sounds and the output sounds in the robot apparatus. When detecting an environment sound from the ambient environment, the robot outputs an output sound according to a relationship between the input sound and the output sound. Consequently, the robot only outputs one fixed output according to one fixed input, making the robot repetitiously dull and boring.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a robot apparatus that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.